Batsuit
The Batsuit is Batman's assortment of tactical uniforms in his war on crime in Gotham City. Batman wears the disguise to both conceal his true identity and to frighten criminals. The Batsuit sports a chest-mounted bat symbol, with a scalloped cape, a bat-like cowl, a pair of gloves, boots, a utility belt, and tight-fitting body armor. The gloves have lead knuckles built in while the toes are also laced with lead, both of these are meant to enhance strike attacks.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bdA_FfgXCg DeAndre Jordan Rolls out New Batmobile from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice | 20.04.2015 - YouTube] It is designed to be almost completely bulletproof and blade proof, as well as completely fireproof. Standard Batsuit The Batsuit Bruce Wayne normally wears when on patrol in Gotham City, is a grey, cloth-like Kevlar material around his torso and legs, with a black cowl and a large cape. His hands are protected by armored gloves and he has gauntlets on his wrists with three razor sharp blades. The cowl incorporates a robotic voice modifier to disguise the billionaire's real voice, and several retractable lenses (the purpose of the lenses are not shown in the film; the only time they are seen is when Alfred is performing maintenance on the cowl). His feet and shins are protected by thick black armored boots. Around his waist is his utility belt, an arsenal of helpful gadgets including batarangs and his grappling gun. The suit is shown to have rips, tears and restitches, memoirs of his long and violent career in fighting evil. The suit protects him and his identity but also is a symbol to strike fear in his enemies. Knightmare Batsuit In an alternate apocalyptic future where a tyrannical Superman rules over Earth, Batman wears a modified version of the Standard Batsuit with a beige trench coat, a black balaclava and sand goggles. It was equipped with his custom assault rifle slung across his back, a handgun holstered on his right leg, and a set of binoculars. Capabilities *'Augmented Durability': As the Batsuit is made of a Kevlar-titanium weave, it is extremely durable, making it highly resistant to knives and low-caliber firearms, as well as fireproof (withstanding the full force of both Firefly and Knyazev's flamethrowers at close-range). The cowl and neck area of the suit consists of fabric-coated titanium alloy plating, protecting his neck and head from blade injuries and small caliber firearms (a man using a knife could only cause sparks to fly when trying to stab Batman in the back of the neck). Not even bullets can pierce the suit at point-blank range, but a direct strike to the upper arm could at least somewhat pierce the suit. *'Augmented Agility': The Batsuit is also remarkably flexible, with Batman being able to take down 24 armed hostiles while wearing it, without his movements being at all restricted. Armored Batsuit Alternatively, Batman also wears a powered exoskeletal version of the Batsuit. It is far more durable than the standard version, being made of seemingly some sort of metal. The eyes glow with a light bluish hue, therefore being visible in low light, unlike the standard suit. The suit's armor and mechanisms are able to heavily increase effort, exertion and resilience to superhuman capabilities, making it useful in combat against opponents as powerful as Superman himself.BatmanGIF From BATMAN V SUPERMAN IMAX Footage Shows Our Heroes Charging At Each Other - ComicBookMovie Capabilities *'Enhanced Strength:' The armor amplifies Batman's strength to considerable superhuman levels, enough for him to easily swing a weakened Superman around by the cable of his grappling gun, smashing him right through multiple stone columns. However, even with the armor's enhanced strength, Batman could only hold his own against Superman while the latter was still recovering from Kryptonite gas (retaining only a small fraction of his godlike strength and powers), and when the latter's powers fully returned, Batman's enhanced strength was still very weak in comparison to Superman's, and the Dark Knight was forced to resort to shooting another Kryptonite gas grenade at Superman, so as to avoid being completely overwhelmed by the mighty alien. *'Enhanced Durability:' The nature of the armor allows for Batman to be protected much better against physical attacks, even against those from enemies as strong as Superman, as it was unscathed after the mighty alien tackled him through a building, and hurled him into the Bat-Signal. However, it should be noted that Superman was holding back in their confrontation, and he claims that the armor would not have protected Batman from death at all, had Superman actually wanted to kill him. Tactical Batsuit Capabilities Gallery Standard Batsuit Full Body.JPG|Standard Batsuit Armored Batsuit.JPG|Armored Batsuit Armored Batsuit Medium.JPG|Armored Batsuit Knightmare Batsuit Medium.JPG|Knightmare Batsuit Knightmare Batsuit Closeup.JPG|Knightmare Batsuit Knightmare Batsuit Full Body.JPG|Knightmare Batsuit Tactical Batsuit.jpg|Tactical Batsuit Concept artwork Batsuit concept art.png|Standard Batsuit Armored Batsuit concept art.png|Armored Batsuit Behind the scenes Full shot of the Batsuit.png|A full shot of the Batsuit, shared by Zack Snyder. Batsuit fists.jpg|Gloves of Standard Batsuit Batsuit guantlets.jpg|Gauntlets of Standard Batsuit Trivia *The look of the Standard Batsuit, as well as the Armored Batsuit, is heavily influenced by the outfits worn by Batman in the graphic novel "The Dark Knight Returns". *The Standard Batsuit marks the first time Batman uses the iconic grey & black costume design from the comic books in a live-action film. References Category:Technology Category:Suits Category:Batman's Tools